


A Thousand Years

by Valisandre



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Burning Legion - Freeform, Character Death, F/M, War, third war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: My muse ran off on a tangent, and this popped out really quick. One shot, original characters. Basically my head canon backstory for my Demon Hunter.





	A Thousand Years

She remembered the stories of the Burning Legion. The Great Sundering. Stories of death and destruction. Many lives had been lost, history erased. She was young, for a Night Elf. She had so much ahead of her, so much she wanted to do. She sat and listened as the priestess explained to all of them what was to be expected of them. She was afraid, but she knew that this was her calling. She knew she would fight to save the world, all of them would. 

 

He listened intently as they were told their mission. He remembered the stories well. The Sundering, the demons that threatened to destroy their world. He gripped the handle of his sword as he held it in front of him, knowing that he had to do all he could to save this world. For their people. For her. 

 

“Valisandre” she stopped her pacing, turned and saw him smiling there at her. His long blue hair tied up into a high tail. She ran into his arms, he chuckled as he held her “You’re gonna wear a rut into those stones, my love.” 

 

He pulled back some, still holding her close as he looked over her face. He tucked a wayward strand of her long green hair back, caressing her cheek as he did so. He knew that she had just gotten her orders as well. He could only hope they would be going to the same front. They both knew when they married that they would face these types of situations, given their callings. She, a Priestess of Elune and he, a warrior. She leaned into his touch, before taking his hand in hers. 

 

“Let’s go home.” she said, leading the way. 

 

\--------------------

 

Valisandre woke to find the bed empty. She frowned, listening to the thunder rumbling outside. It was summer, and storms were becoming more common. She stood, grabbing a robe from the chair in their room, wrapping it around herself and headed down the stairs. She saw Kelsanthris standing by the window, watching the rain fall. She knew what was bothering him, while they were going to be heading to the same front he was worried for her. She was one of the priestesses chosen to be on the front lines with their warriors. He was worried for her, the same as she was worried for him. He was going to be one of those warriors on the front lines. 

 

He turned his head slightly, acknowledging she was there. “I didn’t mean to wake you, I’m sorry.” he said softly, turning slightly as she stepped next to him and placed her arm around his back. He hugged her to him, pressing a kiss into her hair. They had to head out tomorrow and he knew he should have been resting, but he couldn’t sleep. 

 

She turned to press into him, reaching up and tangling her hand in his hair, down and in soft waves. Leaving her other hand on his chest, she kissed him gently, pulling him into her. He returned the kiss, running his hands up her sides, and to her upper back, holding her in place. He pulled away from the kiss, nipping at her neck and kissing gently, soothing any small marks left. She closed her eyes, baring her neck and moaned. He slid his hands to the back of her thighs, lifting her effortlessly. Keeping her against his body, he carried her back upstairs to their bed, laying her down and gently removing her clothing before removing his. “You’re beautiful.” he said, his voice thick with desire before making love to her as if it were the last time. Their moans of pleasure were drowned out by the thunder and rain. 

 

\-----------------------

 

The screams were loud, the sounds of battle were deafening. She was healing where she could, keeping their people in the fight. They were pressing back, holding their ground well, but it wasn’t without losses on their side. She had lost sight of Kelsanthris during the last push, she couldn't let herself get lost in those thoughts. She had to keep their people up, helping everyone they could. The sounds of fighting were dying down now, so she and her fellow priestesses were tending to all around them. 

 

“Valisandre!!” she heard her name cried out from across the field. She had just stopped to drink some water, she could feel the exhaustion seeping in. She was up in a second, running towards one of her sisters to see her knelt over a warrior, with blue hair. 

 

“No!” she cried, falling to her knees next to him. She could see the fel enhanced weapon still impaled in his side, she knew before she even said a word there was nothing they could do to save him. She and the other priest shifted him so that his head was in her lap. They stepped back to give the two as much privacy as could be afforded on a battlefield as she cupped his face with her hand. 

 

He grimaced as he was shifted, but quickly looked at his wife’s face with love. “It’s okay, please don’t cry love.” he said, gently touching her cheek. Neither one cared about his blood covered hands, or that it was on her face. “I kept you safe. I kept our people safe. That’s what matters.” 

 

“I love you” was all she could manage to say without choking on her tears. She kissed him gently, using what was left of her energy to ease his pain. 

 

“I love you, please never forget that. Keep fighting. Don’t let the demons destroy our world.” 

 

They kissed again, she held him until he took his last breath, their eyes locked in unspoken words until the very end. She wept. 

 

\------------------------

 

They had won, they pushed the demons back. The Betrayer, Illidan Stormrage, had played a hand in it from what she was told. She was kept back from the front lines, healing those soldiers who made it back home. Back to their families and loved ones. She tried not to feel bitter, but she really couldn’t be blamed for it. Her 2 sisters had reached out to her, offering comfort and support. She appreciated it, but she still pushed everyone away. 

Then she met one of Illidan’s demon hunters. It was an off chance meeting, not something she expected. The demon hunter shared her story, losing her family to an attack from the Legion. She had lost her way until she joined Illidan’s cause. 

 

Valisandre thought it over. He offered a chance, to take the battle to the Legion and to end them. She had nothing left in Kalimdor, so she followed them to Outland. She asked to speak with Illidan, and she was granted that chance. 

 

“Why do you wish to become one of my demon hunters, priest?” 

 

“I lost my heart, my husband, to the Legion. He asked me to keep fighting, to end their war. You offer me that path, Elune no longer does.” 

 

Illidan nodded. 

 

“Then come, join my Illidari.” 

 

\----------------

 

Valisandre stood on the deck of the Fel Hammer, looking over her Illidari. Illidan had put her in command, and she was going to avenge her husband’s death at last. 

 

“All Hail Slayer Valisandre!!”

 


End file.
